


Одной крови

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если проблему невозможно решить, ее нужно пережить</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одной крови

**Author's Note:**

> события происходят за пару десятков лет до времени действия романа "В свободном падении".  
> фик для Командной игры-2012

Иви накрывала на стол и вполглаза поглядывала на трансляцию в визоре. Толпа людей в белом митинговала и скандировала лозунги, призывающие запретить опыты над человеческим геномом и закрыть корпорацию «Галак-Тэк». Другая толпа, на противоположной стороне площади, одетая гораздо более пестро, призывала не слушать «расистов» и запретить их организации. Обе толпы стояли там ради блага человечества. Между ними тонкой цепочкой растянулись полицейские. Они изжарились на солнце и оглохли. Иви больше всего было жалко именно их.  
Потом среди "белых" началось новое движение, и на наскоро сколоченную сцену начали выбираться ораторы. Первые из них Иви не особенно интересовали, да и пока журналисты пробивались поближе к сцене, в трансляции ораторов было совсем не слышно, всё забивал рёв толп. Поэтому она пошла пока проверить на кухне рагу.  
Она успела вернуться как раз к началу речи Лины и немного удивилась, потому что Лину давали в записи. Сестра не любила выступления в записи, четко и равнодушно спланированной речи она предпочитала живой контакт с аудиторией, наблюдение за её реакцией и импровизацию. Иви даже забеспокоилась. Может, что-то случилось?  
Она потянулась к кнопке вызова, но потом передумала. Начинать волноваться нужно будет позже, когда уже точно станет ясно, что случилось и почему у Лины изменились планы. А пока можно и послушать.  
Лина говорила красиво и уверенно. Иви поймала себя на том, что незаметно кивает и соглашается с ней во всём. Конечно, сестра была известным специалистом по эмбриональному развитию человеческого плода, а Иви – всего лишь музыкантом, и слова специалиста звучали для неё более чем убедительно.  
Впрочем, грустно улыбнулась она, когда Уоррен говорит о своей работе, она тоже всегда соглашается. Нелегко иметь в семье сразу двоих специалистов по одному и тому же вопросу, зато с кардинально противоположными мнениями. Кто-то постоянно должен их слушать и соглашаться.  
С другой стороны, скоро всё закончится. Эксперимент Уоррена и доктора Кая вышел на финальную стадию, и для его завершения они вот-вот должны отбыть на Родео. К черту на кулички, как выразилась Лина.  
А сама Лина, естественно, остается на Земле. Что ей делать на Родео? Ей там не с кем и незачем митинговать.  
Иви была уверена, что будет скучать по сестре. Будет ли скучать сестра – она не знала.  
На кухне запахло жареным, и Иви бросилась спасать подгорающую еду. Вытащила противень с мясом, переставила остывать и устало села на табурет.  
Проще было бы заказать праздничный обед в ресторане, но Иви точно знала (она читала не одно исследование на эту тему), что в благословенном двадцатом веке семейные обеды все предпочитали устраивать своими силами. А она питала крайнюю симпатию к двадцатому веку, его музыке и его традициям.  
В конце концов, проще было бы давным-давно поссориться с сестрой. Или развестись с мужем. И остаться рядом с одной-единственной точкой зрения. Но Иви претили подобные способы решения проблем.  
Люди – существа сложные.  
Из визора в гостиной донеслись аплодисменты, толпа принялась скандировать новые лозунги. Наверное, Лина закончила свою речь. Она молодец, даже в записи звучит не хуже, чем вживую. А Иви всегда хорошо удавались только живые концерты.  
В дверь позвонили, и Иви бросилась открывать.  
– Надо же! – улыбнулась она, обнимая сестру. – А я только-только тебя с площади слушала.  
– Чушь, - отмахнулась та. - Лишняя трата сил. Уже по тому, куда вы уезжаете, ясно, что эту битву мы проиграли. «Галак-Тэк» плевать на нас хотела, пока у них есть лобби в парламенте.  
– Ты жалеешь о потраченном времени?  
Лина покачала головой:  
– Мы проиграли битву, а не войну. Мы ещё им устроим. По крайней мере, в кортесах Эскобара уже приняли продвигаемый нами закон. Скоро доберемся и до Беты, а оттуда – вернемся на Землю. Нельзя допустить развития генетического рабства! – Её глаза воинственно сверкнули, и Иви поспешила кивнуть. Она даже не стала говорить, что разрабатываемая Уорреном и Каем раса – будущие рабочие, а не рабы. Во-первых, Лине об этом уже говорили. А во-вторых, Иви и сама не была в этом уверена.  
Она взяла из рук Лины перевязанный лентой сверток и провела её в гостиную. Там сестра первым делом выключила визор.  
– Я устала от них. Сбежала сегодня, чтобы выбрать тебе подарок к отъезду.  
– Тебя никто из папарацци не видел? – встревожено уточнила Иви.  
– Нет, я была очень осторожна. Мне ещё дороги мои шансы пройти в парламент. Статус воинственной невестки преступного учёного для этого весьма пригодится.  
– Ты же знаешь, я не люблю, когда Уоррена называют преступником. Ведь ничего противозаконного он пока не совершал. Земля же ещё не Эскобар.  
Лина хмыкнула:  
– Разберись с подарком.  
Иви развернула подарок и расплылась в улыбке.  
– Какая прелесть, Лин! Шторы с партитурой.  
– Не знаю, что там за мелодия, – довольно улыбнулась Лина. – Но ты сможешь репетировать, глядя на них. На Родео будет ужасно скучно.  
– Я знаю. Но ведь однажды мы оттуда непременно выберемся.  
– Насколько я понимаю, не скоро. – Лина скривилась и взялась за ложку.  
– Я постараюсь как-нибудь побороть скуку, – пообещала Иви.  
– Уж постарайся! Будь решительней, сестренка, мы же с тобой одной крови. Пусть она тобой движет.  
Иви улыбнулась.  
– Всё гораздо сложнее, Лина. Так уж люди устроены: кроме крови, есть ещё сердце и мозг.  
– Да. Любые люди, даже модифицированные. Не забывай напоминать об этом своему доктору.  
– Не забуду.  
Она была уверена, что сдержит обещание.


End file.
